vampire_knightfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Maria Kurenai/@comment-88.133.102.123-20130127152711/@comment-4754943-20130514135521
Hey Dine!!! =) Ich glaube ich werde mir die Stifte mal zulegen und das mal versuchen - mir ist es auch wichtig schattierungen setzen zu können. Was auch ganz gut geht sind: Faber-Castell "Art Grip Aquarelle! leider gibt es in unserem Schreibwaren laden davon nur die 10 Farben packung aber sie sind echt gut: Man kann sie super verwischen UND wenn man es drauf hat auch mit einem pinsel LEICHT anfeuchten so bekommt es einen aquarell touch - je nach dem wie viel wasser man nimmt - ich nehme meist einfach ne feuchte fngerspitze (Norm. leitungswasser kalt) und so kann man nicht nur prima mischen sondern es deckt auch prima ab. nur eben die anzahl der Farben ist begrenzt. Wenn man einen pinsel bentzt und etwas mehr wasser nimmt dann verteilt sich die farbe so und der Aquarell stil ist eig auch ganz schön finde ich =). Ich habe gestern einmal eine bleistift zeichnung gemacht mit bei der ich so wie du beschrieben hast - auch mal verschiedene stärken benutzt habe und dann die Augen coloriert - das mach echt was her =)) danke für den Tipp =D. Ich habe bleistiftzeichnungen meist mit einem weichen bleistift (seltener Kohlestift wg Radieren) gezeichnet und unterschiedlich fest aufgedrückt - aber schattieren kann man damit auch gut; trotzdem find ich das mit den verschiedenen stärken ganz praktisch: so verwischt nur das was auch verwischen soll und man muss nich so aufpassen. Nur wenn ich die Schwarzweiß bilder mit Fineliner nachfahre, dann bentzte ich blasse bleistifte damit sich sie gut wegradieren/übermalen kann. Die Grautöne lassen sich dann gut mit Faber Castell "8 PTT artist Pen Manga Set" colorieren --> ein set mit 3 Schwarzstiften in Fein, Mittel und Breit und 5 Verschiedene Grautöne in Breit. Wenn ich auf A5 zeichne, dann zeichne ich die ganzen personen etwas kleiner - auf A4 je nach dem ob ich mit od ohne körper zeichne naja und A3 (Zeichenblockgröße) zeichne ich recht selten, da es mir schwerer fällt auf so großen Flächen zu zeichnen; denn meist geraten mir dann die Charakteren zu klein und es ist noch so viel platz - so dass ich dann statt 3 personen 5 zeichne od. so - nur wenn es halt ne art liebesszene ist (kuss z.B. od umarmung) dann passen da andre charas nich mir drauf - entweder ich schneide das blatt drumherum ab oder - wenn es die stimmung des bildes erlaubt - zeichne ich von den beiden noch kleinere Szenen danneben. Naja das mit den Eltern ist immer so eine sache =), aber viele Seiten kannst du ohnehin theoretisch als unangemeldeter Benutzer bearbeiten - bei meinem wiki hab ich die meisten seiten ungeschützt gelassen - da noch so wenige mitarbeiten wäre es tödlich für das wiki die nicht angemeldeten Benutzer zu "sperren" - deshalb kann fast jede seite von jedem bearbeitet werden. =). Natürlich gibt es auch platz für kommentare und einen Chat bereich (den hab ich auch ncit geschützt, wenn also mehr als einer online sind und den chat betreten kann man auch chatten. Ich schaue meistens (wenn ich zeit hab) so ab 17:00 in den chat (ToA und VK wiki) aber meistens ist leider keiner online. Dafür bin ich auch nicht immer angemeldet. Aber ich finde gut dass man gruppenchats aber auch private chats machen kann - so konnte ich z.B. mit einem anderen Admin meines wikis email addys tauschen ohne dass es ein andrer sehen konnte. Nun können wir uns auch per email über die arbeit im wiki austauschen =). Bin mal gespannt was du von dem wiki hälst =))) - vllt findest du ja sogar interesse an dem anime (od dem spiel aber das gibt es leider nur für Nintendo 3DS) falls du interesse an den folgen hättest hab ich ein paar internet seiten wo du ihn dir ohne anmeldung anschauen kannst - mit untertitel natürlich ;). Ich wünsche dir viel glück, dass das mit deiner Quali klappt!!! Auf mich kommt bald das examen zu *PANIK*!!! - aber wie auch immer, hauptsache der beruf macht freude, dann schafft man das auch - man darf nur nie den mut od die hoffnung aufgeben (eine freundin hat mir mal das Zitat gegeben: "Mut ist nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst - sondern nur die Erkenntnis, dass etwas anderes wichtiger ist" (..als wegzulaufen und sich zu drücken). Das hat mir mut für die Realschulprüfung gemacht! Es ist ok angst zu haben - dann kann man sich besser konzentrieren; nur panik ist echt hinderlich! Davor sollte man sich hüten. Aus Tales of Symphonia habe ich auch ein schönes Zitat gehört, (ich fand es voll toll) "Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality" - Passt auch wenn man bammel vor irgendwas hat und es eigentlich lieber umgehen möchte - aber wenn man weiter kommen will führt kein weg daran vorbei sich auch mal prüfungen zu stellen - meine meinung! Habe mich jedenfalls riesig gefreut, so schnell eine Anwort bekommen zu haben. GlG Akemi